The primary goal of this project is to provide support of National Toxicology Program (NTP) hazard assessment activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects caused by exposures to chemicals and physical agents. The National Toxicology Program (NTP) is an interagency program headquartered at NIEHS and was established by the Secretary of Health and Human Services to provide information about potentially toxic chemicals to regulatory and research agencies and the public, coordinate toxicology research and testing activities and strengthen the science base in toxicology.